<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>throw it back by enablelove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894613">throw it back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove'>enablelove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dec 2020 Lovefest [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, final episode emotions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's reading the final script again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dec 2020 Lovefest [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>throw it back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>31 days of drabbles about boys I adore. &lt;3 Heed pairings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jared re-reads the script, tears blurring his vision again.</p>
<p>While this isn’t necessarily the best way to go out, he’s glad they have some creative control with throwbacks to previous episodes. Jared doesn’t want to let fans down, but more than anything, he doesn’t want to let Sam down.</p>
<p>Jensen sits down beside him and pulls Jared’s hand into his, kissing his knuckles softly then slowly squeezing as Jared calms from the overwhelming feelings.</p>
<p>“Hey, we’re going to be okay,” Jensen whispers.</p>
<p>Mentally, Jared knows. His heart isn’t ready.</p>
<p>He’s just grateful he’s doing this with someone who understands completely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>